Staying True
by rachel.mccullen
Summary: Stiles' little sister, Karen, is deaf and exactly like Stiles. Scott and Stiles are her best friends and they protect her like all brothers should. When she gets dragged into the supernatural world, will she stay innocent or will she succumb to the darkness? Will she be told of who she really is (or more importantly what she is)? Will she even make it to the end?
1. Chapter 1

"Karen! Get your lazy self out of bed!" I could hear my brother, Stiles shouting at me. Grunting, i rolled over and checked my alarm clock to see what time it was. I noticed it was only about 11pm.

"Stiles! I'm going to kill you! Why do I need to get up! It's time for s to be in bed!"  
"K. Dad just got a call from dispatch."  
"So, he gets them all the time why is this one so special?"  
"Two joggers found a body in the woods, they're calling in every officer from the Beacon Hills PD and even State Police in the area. We're going to get Scott and check it out."

"Are you freakin' kiddin' me!? Let's go get Scott!"  
"Whoa, little sister! How much Aderall have you had today?"

"The same amount as you."

"So like 10 over your dosage?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Exactly! Now get out so that I can change!" I said pushing my twin out the door of my room, shutting it forcefully behind him.

I went to my closet and dug through the piles of skirts and tops that I had bought for the new school year, which started tomorrow. I finally found a pair of jeans, an old shirt of Mom's, which made me a little sad but I put it on. An old hoodie of Scott's that was long enough to cover my butt. A pair of tennis shoes that were hidden under my pocket book and coat was the final touch. A good thing too because Stiles was practically pounding my door down.

We hopped in Stiles' Jeep and headed over to Scott's house. I watched Stiles climb on Scott's roof and I knew that this was going to be a bad idea. When Scott came out on the porch about two minutes later he was holding a baseball bat. I heard Stiles and him yell, simultaneously. So I got out of the Jeep and walked up to the house, adjusting my hearing aids so that when Stiles went on the Aderall fueled rant I knew was coming, it wouldn't sound like he was shouting right next to me. Being legally deaf sucked sometimes, but when I got around Scott and Stiles and one of them got really excited it had it's perks.

As Stiles and Scott were discussing things Scott just kept looking at me with his signature, 'Is he serious', look. I just shrugged, laughing. Stiles finally convinced Scott and we all climbed into the Jeep.

When we got to the Preserve we all got out of the Jeep and Scott helped me out. Stiles laughed at us and tjen we began searching. I couldn't really hear Stiles and Scott as we ran through the woods. I really hated the woods. The dark and the noises scared me. Fortunately, I couldn't hear many of them but a few managed to slip into my hearing aids. I did hear Scott wheezing and I stopped and rubbed his back like I always did when he was having an asthma attack.

"Scott, are you okay?" I asked with concern. I hadn't heard him have an asthma attack this bad in a while.

"I'm fine, Karen. Thanks," Scott said between wheezing and puffs on his inhaler.

Stiles was ahead of us then we saw him drop to the ground. As we sat there Stiles took off running and Scott still had my hand in his. When I turned my hearing aids up I heard Stiles yell as the dog saw him and lunged. Scott pulled me behind a tree and I was pressed up against his chest.

I could hear Stiles and Dad talking, then I heard Dad calling out mine and Scott's names. Scott just pulled me closer to his chest. As soon as we heard Dad and Stiles walking away with the other deputies we decided to walk back. As we were walking I noticed how dark the woods had gotten. I started to have a panic attack. When Scott realized what was going on, he stopped and grabbed my face.

"Come on, Karen. It's just a panic attack! You're going to be okay. Just look at me." Scott tried to get me to focus on him but I was too far in for that to happen. So he grabbed his inhaler and shoved it into my mouth. When I started to breathe normal again Scott hugged me. We continued to walk back towards the road and he kept a hold of my hand.

After walking a little ways we had to stop so that Scott could use his inhaler, when we heard a noise. All of a sudden, deer jumped out and Scott tugged me to the ground, sheilding me so that I wouldn't get hurt. When they were gone Scott stood up and looked for his inhaler while I looked for the hearing aid that had popped out. I finally felt it and before I could pop it back in, I heard Scott in my other ear yelling for me to run.

As I took off running I couldn't hear Scott behind me. But I tripped over a root. I hit my head and the last thing I remember was green eyes and a leather jacket.

Derek's POV

I could hear the three teenagers trampling through the woods. The boys were discussing something stupid about lacrosse; but, I could only focus on the girl. I could smell her scent as clearly as if she was standing beside me, even though she was several hundred yards ahead of me. She smelled like a mixture between vanilla, sandalwood, and chocolate. I could hear from the one time she had spoken that she either had a speech impediment or she was deaf. I figured it was the latter because I could hear the faint hum of the hearing aid in her ears. I could also hear her heartbeat. She didn't seem to like the woods very much because every time an owl hooted or a twig snapped her heart rate would rise. Her heart rate really raised when the calmer boy started to wheeze, I guessed that he had asthma. Her heartbeat calmed when they stopped so that the calm boy could take a puff off of, what sounded like, an inhaler.

I heard the hyper boy fall and the dogs barking. His dad was the sheriff. So that would explain why they were out here. I heard the sheriff take his son back towards the entrance to the Preserve. I wondered who the girl was. She and the calmer boy tramped through the woods and made their way towards the road, which was about three miles away from them. When I got to the better vantage point I could see that she and the quiet boy were holding hands as they walked. It didn't look like they were a couple though so I assumed that they were just friends and he was keeping her calm. I hopped off of the tree hoping to get a better look at her. I could tell she was beautiful but, from this distance I couldn't tell exactly how beautiful. That's when I heard her scream. She screamed in pure terror and then for the boy. I ran as fast as possible and transformed so that she wouldn't see me in my wolf state. I heard the boy yell for her to run and she did as she was told. But, with the rain she slipped and hit her head on a rock. I heard the crack that her head made as she hit it.

She was unconscious by the time I got to her. I looked to see if I could hear the boy but I couldn't even hear a heart beating in the surrounding woods. Now whether that was because he was dead or he had managed to get far enough away was a different story. I carefully picked her up and carried her through the woods. It started to rain when I was about half-way to my house. I tried to do my best and keep her from getting wet but it was raining really hard. I carried her into the house and took her to my room, the only room in the house that wasn't damaged. I laid her on the bed and went to get the first aid kit. When I returned she was shivering and shaking. I was worried about her catching hypothermia so I did what any good person would do, I took off all her outer clothes. I had no idea what I would do if she woke up and I was taking her clothes off so I laid them over the end of the bed hoping to make them dry faster than they would laying on the floor. I looked at her as she was lying in the middle of my bed in just her bra and panties, she was gorgeous. She had curves and she was soft in all the right places. She probably weighed about 150 and it was all evenly distributed on her petite frame. I felt a heat rising to my face because I knew that she was probably only about thirteen or fourteen. I grabbed a pair of my boxers and one of my t-shirts and slid them onto her petite frame. I knew that she had to have hit her head really good if she isn't waking up with all the moving I've been making her body do. I finally got her dressed and fixed the knot on her head. I checked for any other visible injuries but all I could find were bruises and cuts and scrapes. I took a little bit of her pain away so that it wouldn't hurt her as bad when she woke up. Then I sat on the bed with her head on my lap, ran my fingers through her long chocolate brown hair and did the only thing I could do, I waited.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I love all my reviews! I hope I'll get the time to respond to each of you but it took me forever to get this chapter done! Thanks to all of y'all who have been waiting so patiently for an update hope to have another chapter up in the next few days. Love y'all! **_

_**-Rachel**_

(Karen)

I woke up to the feel of well-worn denim under my fingertips. My head was killing me but I was warm and comfortable. I didn't think about why I could feel someone's leg under the denim, or why when I had shifted my head a little bit the leg seemed to stiffen. I could feel someone running their fingers through my hair and I was so warm and comforted by this action that I didn't want to question it. I let the darkness swallow me again as I rubbed the denim and felt the hand in my hair move and pull my body up into a different position. The last thing I heard before falling back asleep was a heartbeat, loud and clear in my ears.

(Derek)

I could tell that she was waking up but I stayed still. She sighed, her breath lightly blowing across the fingertips of my left hand while my right hand continued to play with her hair. I was hoping that she would go back to sleep. She had only been out for about fifteen minutes when I heard the change in her heartbeat. I knew that I would need to get her home soon or I would have her parents and one of the boys to contend with. I knew that one of them must be her brother. I was just hoping for my sake it was the quiet boy and not the Sheriff's kid. As I felt her heart rate slow back down to a more even pace I lifted her up. I knew that she was safer now and that I could carry her out to the Camaro. I placed her inside gently and took off towards town. I had found her licenses in the pocket of her jeans so I knew where she lived. I parked the car a block from her house and carried her to the back of the house. I jumped on the roof and looked in all of the different rooms until I found the right room. It looked like a typical teenage girl's room. It was actually a lot neater than I figured it would be. Everything had it's place and everything was labelled. I laid her on the bed and tucked her in. I knew that I needed to hurry up and get out of there but there was just something drawing me to her. It made me want to be around her all the time. I hated to leave but I did, hoping that I would run into her again.

(Karen)

"Karen! Karen, get up!" I could hear Stiles yelling at me. When I opened my eyes the light hurt. I must have hit my head. I had no idea how, then it all came flooding back to me. The walk in the woods, the wolf attacking Scott and I, and that leather jacket. I looked down to see that I wasn't in my clothes that I had worn out last night. I was in a long-sleeved, black, v-neck sweater and a pair of guys boxers that were a few sizes too big. I had no idea how I had gotten into these clothes or how I had gotten home last night. I guess I must have just sleepwalked home. I looked at Stiles who was hovering over me.

"How did you get home last night?"  
"I have no idea. Can you go get me the aspirin and an ice pack. My head is killing me."  
"Sure, but how did you get the major bump on it? And where did all these scratches and bruises come from?"

"After you got caught me and Scott had to walk back home, some animal attacked us and Scott told me to run. When I stepped on a slick rock and fell and hit my head. I don't remember anything after that."

"Well Scott told me that he got bit by an animal and that he would tell us more at school, so get up and get dressed. Oh, by the way. Whose clothes are you wearing?"

"I have no idea. I guess that they might be Dad's."

"Yeah, maybe. Come on and get dressed. I got you up early so that you could look really good and I guess now so that you can fix your makeup so it doesn't look like you got the crap kicked out of you."

"Thanks, Stiles. It won't take long. It'll actually take me longer to figure out what to tell Dad and every other person who asks today, where I got this giant bump on my head."

"Well I can come up with the cover story since it's my fault that you got hurt in the first place. Just go along with what I tell you. Everybody knows you're clumsy anyways."

"True. Thanks, Stiles. Now go so that I can get dressed."

"Alright, love you, sis."

"Love, you too, bro."

Stiles left and I started to get dressed. I decided to wear a navy blue skirt that reached my knees, a white and navy blue striped shirt and a red scarf with my light brown riding boots. I also packed my dance bag and my riding clothes. I had dance after school until 6 and I wanted to go see my horse, Cherokee. I knew that even if I got there at 6:30 I would still have about two hours of daylight left to ride. My head still hurt so after I got my clothes all packed and my book bag packed I headed downstairs to take some aspirin. As I got downstairs Dad was sitting at the kitchen table arguing with Stiles about being able to eat bacon and eggs.

"Dad. You know that you aren't allowed to have bacon. You can have the eggs," I said dropping my bags by the front door.

"You kids are going to be the death of me not letting me have any kind of good food."

I looked at Stiles, he smirked then signed to me. _Don't you think that we should let him have a few pieces of bacon. He has been doing really good lately. _

_No way, Stiles. _

"Will you kids cut that out. You both know I don't know that much sign language."

"Sorry, Dad. We forget that sometimes," Stiles said with a knowing and mischievous smirk. We both knew very well that Dad couldn't really read our signing, especially when we were going fast. That was how we communicated with each other when we needed to talk and Dad was in the same room. We did it all the time and he hated it.

"How did you get that huge knot on your head, Kare?" Dad asked while gently inspecting it.

"I fell off my bed and hit my head last night. I slept with an ice pack on it but it didn't help the swelling."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you didn't get home until two hours ago."

"Well, if you get a headache or anything while you're at school call me and I'll come get you."

"I'll be fine, Dad. Don't worry about me. Now we need to go. Love you, bye!"

"Love you too, baby. Be good at school you two. Stiles, don't do anything stupid!"

"Yes, Dad."

Stiles and I cleaned up our plates and we both slipped Dad a piece of bacon when we thought the other wasn't looking. but we hid the rest from him so that he wouldn't eat too much. We headed outside and got in Stiles Jeep. He let me choose the radio station as penance from leaving me out in the woods last night. I still couldn't figure out how I had gotten home last night. I wasn't sure if maybe I really had walked home and put on some of Dad's clothes or if maybe I got helped. As we parked at school I felt like I was being watched but I figured that it was just the fact that Stiles and I had drove up to school in the Jeep and it sounded like it was going to fall apart.

I hopped out and automatically adjusted my hearing aids down a little bit and hid them behind my hair. Most everybody knew that I was deaf but if someone didn't I didn't want them to automatically make an assumption about me. Stiles and I watched as Jackson pulled up in the new car that his parents had bought him over the summer. He hit Scott with the door and made some smart comment. As Jackson walked past me he grabbed my hand. Stiles shot me a look but I just shook my head at him and followed Jackson.

_Karen, are you going to ever make up with Lydia. She didn't mean to say what she said. _

_She said it though. She can't just take it back. _

_Karen, she signed it wrong. She showed me what she had done and she signed one word wrong. She was trying to say 'I really feel bad that you don't have a Mom to do these things with and that I don't have a Mom who cares.' Not, ' I'm glad you don't have a Mom to do these things with and that I do.' She signed it wrong. She's been crying her eyes out for the last two weeks because she thinks that you aren't ever going to talk to her again. _

_That's why she didn't understand when I got mad. I thought she was just being mean. _

_No. Now will you please talk to her? _

_Of course tell her to meet me at lunch. I have to go, I want to get a good seat in English. _

_Thanks, Karen. _

_You're welcome. _

I walked away from Jackson and sat down in class. Class got started and I tuned out, literally. I turned my hearing aids down so that I couldn't really hear anything. I was sitting beside Scott and in front of Stiles. I knew that if I really needed to know something one of them would get my attention. We got a new student I didn't hear her name so when the bell rang I turned my hearing aids back up went to my locker. I saw the new girl standing about two doors down from my locker. She was having trouble with her locker.

"If you put the combination in and then add a zero to the end it'll open," I said to her. She smiled tried it and looked absolutely relieved.

"Thanks, I never would've gotten that. I'm Allison. Aren't you in my English class?"

"Yeah, I sit just across from you. I'm Karen."

All of a sudden I heard the clacking of high heels and turned around carefully. Lydia Martin stood in front of me and she looked sort of nervous. I don't think that I've ever seen Lydia look nervous. She is usually the one person that looks put together all the time.

_Hey, Karen. _

_Hey, Lyds. I talked to Jackson. I'm so sorry I got mad at you. I didn't realize that you had signed it wrong by accident._

_I'm sorry too! I should have known that if I wasn't sure about a sign I could fingerspell it out but I really wanted to impress you with how good I've gotten. _

_Well you're impressing me now. But if you need any help with a word just tell me! _

_I will! I love you, Kare! _

_Love you too, Lyds! _

"That jacket is absolutely killer," Lydia said turning to Allison, who had been watching in amazement as Lydia and I signed to each other.

"Thanks, my Mom was a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco."

"And you are my new best friend."

I turned back to my locker finishing getting out all the things that I needed. But just as I was closing my locker Lydia had latched onto my wrist and was dragging me down the hallway.

"Lydia, where are we going?"

"We're going to lacrosse practice."

"Okay, well just let me go get my camera. I want to take a few pictures."

"Sure, is it in the art room?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you guys at the field."

"Alright, oh and you better explain how you got all of those bruises."

"I will. See you guys then!"

I walked away from the girls and went on to the Photography classroom. I hummed 'Heart of Dixie' as I walked. I needed my camera so that I could take pictures of the boys' lacrosse practice and so that I could take pictures at dance and on my ride. I stepped into the Photography room and saw my camera on the table. I grabbed it and went to turn around. When I did I caught sight of something, a leather jacket and the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen, both of which were on the most gorgeous guy ever.

(Derek)

I heard her heading towards the Photography room. I had been watching her movements all day. When I realized she was coming towards me I smiled. Maybe I would get the chance to see her and smell her scent again. It was ingrained in the sweater that she had worn last night. I had slept with it after I had dropped her at home.

I heard her gentle footsteps and her humming. I had heard the song she was singing on the radio. I listened as she opened the door. I hid behind the door. She kept humming and she grabbed her camera. I shut the door before she turned around and when she did I stepped a little farther in front of the door. When she turned around she let out a little gasp.

"Hey. umm. I was…."

"Are you the new Photography teacher?"

"Ummm, no. I'm the person who got you home from the woods last night. I…..ummmm….came to bring you back your sweater and your jeans."

"Thanks, I was wondering how I got home. I'm Karen. And your name?"

**"****Derek. Derek Hale."**

**A/N(2): All the things in italics is sign language. Hope you don't get too confused. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! This chapter is going to be kinda short. I wanted to go ahead and put something up for y'all! If you have any suggestions or ideas let me know! Feel free to PM me and tell me how you feel about something or if you want something to happen. And don't forget to review! I'm going to try and get a new chapter up later next week! **

**This chapter is completely in Derek's POV because someone wanted Derek to be more of a bad boy and I wanted to show that he is only being a softie on the inside! So review and tell me what you think! **

* * *

(Derek)

I was getting weak. I was letting this small, human girl make me feel things that I hadn't felt since before Paige died. I wasn't going to let that happen again.

"I'm Karen. Thanks for getting me home last night. I," she started.

"Next time you shouldn't be traipsing around in the woods in the middle of the night. Next time you might not be so lucky," I said coldly. I had to get my rough edge back. This girl was at most 16 years old and there was no way that I was going to mess with the sheriff's daughter when I'm nearly 9 years her senior.

"Sorry," she said with a shyness that I hadn't expected. She was so innocent that for a moment my expression lightened, then almost as quickly changed back to cold and hard. I couldn't show this girl that she had any sort of power over me. I just wanted to give her back her things and get away from her. I wanted to hate her and everyone else in this world.

"Do you want to explain to me why you were traipsing through the woods like that anyways?"

"My brother and our best friend were going to look for a dead body that our dad had gotten a dispatch call about. I just went along to make sure that Stiles and Scott didn't get hurt."

"Well, next time let them do something that stupid alone. You could still be out there if I hadn't happened upon you." She looked away with a pained expression. I knew that I had hurt her feelings, but I didn't care. At least, that's what I told myself.

"Sure. Well thanks for bringing me back my clothes. Umm, see you around, Derek."

She walked away. She flinched when I stepped towards the door to open it for her. I let her walk out and shut the door after her. I headed over to the lacrosse pitch. I wanted to watch her closely and see what was wrong with the boy from last night. I stood on the edge of the forest line and watched from the shadows. She was sitting with two other girls and she was enthusiastically cheering for the boy in the goal. Then I caught a whiff of his scent. It was the boy from the woods last night. His scent was different though, more animalistic. I had a pretty good idea as to how he was catching all of the lacrosse balls flying at his face. He had been turned.

**I watched the rest of practice, intrigued. When I heard the two boys tell Karen that they were going back to look for the boy's inhaler I heard her say that she was going too. I hopped in the Camaro and sped all the way back home. When I got the car parked and hidden I immediately went to look for the inhaler. I looked around the spot where I had found Karen and later found Laura's body. I could hear them walking through the woods. Karen's heart rate was elevated. She really didn't like the woods. She only calmed when she put herself between the two boys, holding Scott's hand in front of her and Stiles hand behind her. When they crossed the creek, she hopped on Scott's back. I knew that I needed to stay away from her. I only caused people pain and I certainly didn't want to be the reason that she went from innocent, carefree little girl to hardened, cold woman instantaneously. Scott was talking about how he could hear and smell things that he shouldn't be able to. He points out the Mint Mojito gum in Stiles' pocket and the Sour Patch Kids in a plastic bag in Karen's pocket. Stiles joked that it could be lycanthropy. He didn't know how right he was. When they reached the spot near where I had found Karen last night, they all stooped to look for Scott's inhaler. I stepped up behind them. When Karen saw me she latched onto Stiles, scared. I was worried that she was going to tell him who I was and that I had saved her. However, she didn't say anything to him when he stood up. He whirled around and looked at me. When Scott stood up and saw me, he froze. This was it, the time to show Karen that she needed to stay away from me.**

* * *

**Let me know! Review, Review, Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hey guys! So sorry I haven't updated as fast as I said I would! I hope y'all are still following and I hope that you like it! The italics in this chapter aren't sign language so don't be confused. Also I wanted to thank all of y'all who have reviewed! Enjoy!**_

* * *

(Karen)

When I saw Derek standing behind me I nearly freaked out. I grabbed onto Stiles' sleeve. When we all stood up Derek scowled at us. I was frightened so I automatically grabbed onto Scott's hand, to which Derek furrowed his brow and a look of bitterness and jealousy flashed across his eyes. I regarded him with a look of curiosity. He stopped looking at me and looked back to Stiles and Scott who had placed themselves in front of me. I looked at Stiles with a look of indignation. Derek finally spoke.

"What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property."

"Uhh.. Sorry dude. We didn't know."

"Yeah, well now you do."

"Uhh.. We were just looking for…," Scott trailed off.

Derek regarded him for a minute then reached in his pocket and threw something at Scott. Scott caught it with ease, something that isn't really normal. Derek turned and walked off, not continuing the conversation. I watched him walk away, mildly curious as to why he had looked jealous at me holding Scott's hand.

We all went back to the Jeep and I climbed in the back, letting Scott have the passenger seat. I checked to make sure that my dance stuff and my riding clothes were in the back of the Jeep. Stiles dropped me off at dance and he took Scott to work. When I got to dance I saw an envelope hanging on the door. Mrs. Charlotte had to leave early and she left me the keys. I smiled knowing that I would have a free day to dance. I went inside, changed into my leotard and put a skirt on. Since Mrs. Charlotte wasn't here to help me practice I didn't put my pointe shoes on, I settled for just putting on my jazz shoes. I cut on some music and decided to just have fun.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

I did a part of a routine that I had been working on at home, smiling as I finally got the triple pirouette down. As I looked around I noticed someone standing in the shadows watching my every move. I saw the green eyes that had practically stared into my soul. I smirked and continued dancing.

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_Say something... _

I sang along, dancing and staring into Derek's eyes. I could see the hint of the smile in his eyes. He was still standing there when the song ended. My phone shuffled to the next song and that's when Derek came out of the shadows. The song was an old fifties swing song and I had it on there because Stiles, Scott, and I used to swing and pretend that we were old fashioned movie stars. We haven't done it in a while. When I started to step towards the stereo I felt a large, strong hand wrap itself around my wrist. I stopped and turned around where I was face to face with the infamous Derek Hale. He smiled at me and it was a genuine one.

"Leave it. I like this song."

"Okay," I said in a voice so quiet I was sure he couldn't have heard it.

"May I have this dance?"

"I don't know. Last time we were alone together you basically called me stupid and made it seem like you didn't want me to ever speak to you again. And then today in the woods you made it seem like we had never met before," I said bitterly, jerking my arm out of his grasp. His smile dropped and he looked at me like I was a little kid. I had never felt so small before. But standing here, face to face with Derek I couldn't help but realize exactly how small I was.

"Karen, I'm sorry. I don't know how to talk to you. I'm like eight years older than you and I have these feelings for you that I'm pretty sure your dad, the sheriff, would shoot me for."

"Well maybe if you could just talk to people you wouldn't have to worry about pushing them away. Besides, I know what you are."

(Derek)

"Besides, I know what you are." I froze. How could she possibly know. This innocent little girl who I doubted had ever even been kissed.

"Oh, and what exactly am I?" I said, calmly.

"A cradle robber," she said with a smirk.

**I looked down at her and before I had thought about what I was doing I spun her around and started dancing with her. Maybe I could make this work.**

* * *

_**Review and tell me what you think! If you have any requests PM me! Love y'all! Thanks for reading! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I thought that I would give y'all another chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Love y'all! Don't forget that the italics mean sign language. **

* * *

(Karen)

When Derek grabbed me I had no idea what he was going to do. My heart started to race and I could see Derek smirking at me. We spun around the room and danced like we really were from the fifties. When Derek pulled me in closer I was suddenly very aware of the fact that I was only wearing a sports bra and a leotard. As I looked down Derek stopped spinning us. He took his finger and lifted my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes. My breath caught in my throat and I had no idea what to do.

He smiled down at me and leaned closer, I automatically pulled away and ran into the changing room. I put on my riding clothes and hoped that he had left, but I was disappointed to see that he was still there.

"Haven't you spun me around in circles, literally and figuratively, enough for today? Because I want to go ride my horse. I have a few extra hours and I want to enjoy them in peace."

"How do you think that you're going to get to the stables without a car, bike, or other form of transportation?"

"Well I was going to walk, not that it's any of your business."

"Well it is my business, I can't just let you walk all the way to the stables. It's like 5 miles."  
"Fine, what do you want?"

"I want to offer you a ride to the stables."

"What do you want in return?"

"More of this. More time with you."

"I thought you were a 'bad boy'. I didn't think that guys like you had a soft sensitive side," I said stepping closer to him.

"Well," he said, stepping closer, "maybe I have an inner nice guy."

"Like I would believe that," I said stepping even closer to him.

"You should I can be very sweet and loving when the right person is around. Let me ask you something, Karen," he said stepping closer. You probably couldn't fit a magazine in between us.

"Ask away, Derek."

"Have you ever been kissed Ms. Stillinski?"

"And that is some of your business, why, Mr. Hale?"

"Because," he said leaning in so close that his lips were mere inches from mine, "I think that a girl's first kiss should be with someone," he whispered while pulling my bag off my shoulder and dropping it on the floor, "who," my back collided with the mirrors and one of Derek's hands had found it's way to my waist and the other hand found it's way to my cheek, "has a little experience." I looked into his gorgeous green eyes and found myself relaxing into his touch. One of my hands found it's way to his cheek and the other found itself to his muscular bicep. I don't know how he knew that I had never been kissed but I knew in that moment that I wanted my first kiss to be with the one and only Derek Hale. He smiled down at me, making me bite my lip in anticipation. His eyes widened and he swallowed loudly. I knew that he was affected, but I had no idea why.

All of a sudden his lips connected with mine. It felt like I had just kissed electricity. His lips were soft and warm. As we kissed things got more heated, but before they could go very far I stopped him.

"If I'm going to get a chance to ride we might want to get going," I said in a very quiet whisper. He tuned on his heel but he still had hold of my hand. He pulled me along behind him and as we were walking out of the studio I caught my reflection, my lips were swollen, my cheeks flushed, and my hair was an absolute mess. I couldn't barely function. Derek smiled when he turned around, realizing that he was pulling me behind him. He looked at me and I think that he asked me where the studio keys were but I stared at him with blind eyes. I couldn't really say deaf ears because I already had those.

He looked at me and signed something. That's when my brain started to work again.

Sorry, what did you say?

I asked you where the keys to the door were.

I'm not sure. I think I put them in my bag.

Let me see your bag then.

Wait. How do you know sign language?

My sister taught me and my little sister when I was young, He said while digging through my bag.

"Could you be a more perfect guy?" I whispered under my breath, thinking that he hadn't heard me.

"Actually I could. I noticed that you had a Hemingway book on your desk and The Great Gatsby was on your pillow when I put you in your room last night. I thought I would recommend that you read Les Miserables to you. I noticed that it wasn't on your shelf and I glanced at your "Read" list. It wasn't up there."

"How the heck did you hear that?"

"You'll find that out soon enough. Come on."

"Okay," I said looking like a Barbie Doll being dragged behind a gigantic G.I Joe doll. A G.I. Joe Doll wrapped in leather with tight black jeans, a muscle shirt, and an oh so sexy smoldery stare. Okay, Karen. Get a grip.

Derek drove me out to the Stables and before I could get out of the car he grabbed my hand.

"Karen, put my number in your phone and call me when you get done riding. I don't live too far from here and I know it would be easier for me to pick you up than for Stiles to pick you up. Please, Karen. I want to see you again."

"Okay. Here," I handed him my phone and he put his number in. Then he leaned over and kissed me hard on the lips fisting his hand in my hair. I got out even more flustered than I was before. I walked and decided to have J.D. saddle Cherokee today. I put on my helmet and climbed on with J.D.'s help. I smiled and took off at a canter. Cherokee was obviously feeling really good today. As I rode I couldn't help but think about Derek and our kiss.

Then I thought about it. What the heck am I going to do about him?


	6. Chapter 6

_**A:N Okay, so I know that I'm the most horrible person on the planet for not updating in so long, but if it makes you feel any better it was not by choice. I had planned on updating and then I got my laptop taken because I was failing AP English. So, you can all call off the search parties! I really hope y'all enjoy this story and I love y'all so much. Don't forget, the sign language is in italics. The French in the 2nd paragraph means, "Run, my little horse. Run as if your life depended on it." Enjoy!**_

* * *

(Karen)

I rode for three hours. Cherokee and I just circled into the woods and I smiled as Cherokee started pulling at the reins, begging me to let her head down the trail at a high lope. I stopped Cherokee for a minute. I loosened my grip on the reins and leaned down. I pushed my hips a little further back onto the saddle and leaned down so that I was looking directly in between her ears. I rubbed her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Montez, mon petit cheval. Montez comme si votre vie en dépend," I said. She took off as I dug my heels into her sides. I held onto tight to the reins and laughed loudly as she rode on the trail like she was on the open lands of Montana. As I slowed Cherokee to a light trot just outside of the woods I caught sight of the familiar black Camaro. I didn't see Derek but I assumed that he was in there and I just couldn't see him due to the tint of the windows. I hopped off of Cherokee just outside of the barn and draped her reins around her neck. I didn't have to hold her reins for her to follow me. I led her inside with a hand on her neck. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her neck. When I looked up Derek was standing outside of Cherokee's stall.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you needed a ride home."

"Well, umm… Thanks. That would be really nice." Derek smiled a small smile at me and stepped back so I could hand Cherokee's reins to J.D, who eyed Derek like he was a deadly disease that could kill me. I smiled at him and I finished getting all of my bags together. Derek waited outside of the changing room for me. He smiled and offered me his arm. I smiled and tucked my hand into the crook of his elbow and he laid his other hand on top of it. We walked the few hundred yards to his car and he opened the passenger door for me and shut the door behind me. He got in the driver's seat and we took off in the direction of my house. He cut the radio on and we rode in a comfortable silence. When my favorite song came on I started to sing along and out of the corner of my eye I could see him smiling a very tiny smile. I had no idea as to what he could be smiling about. I stopped singing because I thought maybe he thought that was singing was laughable and he was just doing a really good job not laughing about it.

"Why'd you stop singing?" He asked with a strange note in his voice.

"Because you were giving me a funny look. Is that okay?"

"Not really. I liked it."

"Why? I sound like a retarded seal when I sing."

"I don't think you do. I think you sound amazing."

"Well aren't you sweet?"

"Not usually. I'm not sure what has gotten into me lately."

"I'm pretty sure that isn't true. You've only been rude to me once and you've more than made up for it in the last few hours," she said sarcastically but with some sincerity.

"You have certainly warmed up to me in such a few hours."

"Maybe I want something from you," she said mysteriously.

"Really? if that was the case you wouldn't have stopped me in the ballet studio."

"Maybe I wanted to have a little privacy so I could have my way with you," she said cheekily. She looked over as he swallowed visibly and audibly. She smirked a little as he slowed down in front of her house.

"Thanks for the rides Derek. Hope to run into you again."

"You will. Bye, Karen." I smiled as I walked up to the door, feeling Derek watching my backside in my riding pants.

The rest of the week went smoothly. I spent time with Lydia and Allison, helped Lydia plan her party, and taught Allison sign language. She was a very quick learner. She surpassed Jackson and was readily approaching Lydia's level. I didn't see anymore signs of Derek. I hoped that I could see him but I never did and he didn't text me. When I got to school Friday, Lydia told me to meet her and Allison in the Photography room after school. I went through the day like normal and when it came time to meet Lydia, I headed down to the Photography classroom. When I knocked on the door, Lydia and Allison were standing behind the door with matching grins on their faces. I don't know why but for some reason they both looked almost evil as they both grabbed on of my wrists and pulled me into the classroom.

_Lydia? What are you doing? _

_Allison and I are going to dress you up for the party tonight. _

_There's a party tonight? _

_Have you watched a word I've signed all week long? _

_No. Not really. My head has been somewhere else. _

_Wow. Glad I didn't tell you anything really important. _

_Sorry, Lyds. Okay. So go to work. _

_Gladly._

And with that Lydia set to work on my hair while Allison did my makeup. At one point about thirty minutes after they had started I was seriously considering biting Allison every time she would put a lipstick or lip gloss on me, only to consult with Lydia and wipe it off. It took them about an hour but they finally got done using me as a Barbie Doll. They wouldn't let me look in a mirror though. When Lydia finally proclaimed me to look perfect she pulled an outfit out from under the teacher's desk. I knew then that I was going to wither have to put it on, wear it to the party, and grin and bear it or kill Lydia and Allison. As Lydia unwrapped the outfit I, honestly, considered killing her. She always made jokes about me being "Snow White" compared to her. Well she took this nickname seriously with the outfit she was holding. It consisted of a deep blue v-neck top with frills along the collar, a yellow skirt that reached to just a little above my knee, and nude heels. I stared in shock as she laid the outfit out on one of the tables. Then she pulled out a small bag from Macy's. It contained a diamond necklace that was shaped like a heart. She also had a pair of diamond earrings and a diamond ring.

"No way, Lydia! I can't wear all of this stuff! It costs more than my dad makes in two years!"

"Yes, you can! I'm giving them to you and I will be highly offended if you don't take them."

"Fine. I'll wear them." Lydia smiled triumphantly at me. Then she told me to make sure that I was at her house by six o'clock. She also ordered that I be in the clothes and jewelry and that my hair and makeup better not be messed up. I told her that I was probably going to bring it all to her house at about five thirty. She smiled and told me that would be fine, just as long as I showed up in the attire that she deemed appropriate.

I had Stiles drop me off at Lydia's and promise that he would be at the party later and be my ride home. I helped Lydia set up the back yard and when Jackson got there I went upstairs and put my clothes on in Lydia's room. After I put everything that Lydia had assigned me to wear on, I headed down stairs. The party was already in full swing when I got back downstairs. I saw Allison leading Scott through the party to the patio. I also saw Stiles dancing and nursing a red plastic cup that was full of beer. I walked down the stairs and my eyes connected with Derek's. I was so shocked to see him there that I nearly fell down the last few steps. Suddenly, Derek was standing in front of me as I fell into his arms. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled down at me. We didn't even need to speak as he led me outside onto the patio. The music was playing loudly in my ears but before I could reach up and change the volume on my hearing aids I saw a hand come up behind my ear. Derek moved my hair out of the way and adjusted the volume on both of my hearing aids. I smiled appreciatively up at him. Even in the four inch heels that Lydia had included in with my outfit, I was still only about shoulder high on him. As the music played Derek put his hands on my hips and we swayed to the beat. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lydia smirking and nodding in approval at me. All of a sudden Derek stopped moving and looked around. I looked in the same direction he was looking in and saw Scott leaving Allison and he looked like he was in pain.

Derek gently pulled me along behind him and as I followed him out I got a glimpse of Allison standing in Lydia's driveway watching Scott leave, followed by Stiles. Derek stepped forward with me a little ways behind him and spoke to Allison. I could barely hear him but I could tell that he had asked her if she wanted a ride home. She looked a little skeptical until she saw me.

_Is he safe, Karen? _

_Yeah, Allison, he's safe. _

_Come on, he's taking me home already since Stiles was my ride home and it looks like he left to check on Scott. _

_Yeah. I can't believe that Scott would just ditch me like that. _

_I'm sure he had a good explanation, Allison. _

_I'm sure you're right. Come on. I'm ready to get home. _

_Agreed, let's go. _

_Hey! Do you want to stay at my house tonight? It could be fun! _

_Yeah! I'll text my Dad and let him know. _

_Alright._

I started texting Dad as Allison climbed into the back of Derek's car. I smiled when he ran around to the passenger side to hold the door open for me. He sneaked a kiss on my lips before he shut the door. I blushed a deep shade of red and when my eyes connected with Allison's in the rear view mirror I blushed an even deeper shade of red. Derek asked Allison directions to her house as I turned my hearing aids back up to a level of hearing where it didn't sound like everyone around me was mumbling or whispering. As we drove Derek reached down and held my hand. I smiled, happily and felt butterflies in my stomach. When Derek dropped us off he opened my door and offered me a hand to get out of his car, then he let Allison out. As he shut the door he turned around, pulled me in for a kiss, and told me bye. I walked up to the Argent's front door as Allison was silently smirking beside me. As we walked in we were greeted by Allison's Mom.

"Mom, this is Karen. She's the friend I was telling you about."

"Well," Mrs. Argent said smiling pleasantly at me, "it's lovely to meet you, Karen. Are you spending the night here?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you so much for allowing me to invade your home for the night. It's lovely to meet you too."

"Oh it's no bother. Make yourself at home. Mr. Argent and I are just going to bed. Goodnight, girls. Be good."

"Yes, ma'am." Allison called after her mother. Allison and I went upstairs and talked, then we put a movie in and fell asleep a little after the movie had started.

**The last thing I saw before I went to sleep was a text from Derek with three words on it. "I LOVE YOU."**

* * *

_**A/N (2): Don't forget to review! They keep me updating and they make me smile. Love y'all!**_


	7. Chapter 7

(Karen)

On Tuesdays I usually go to the long-term care facility and visit with some of the patients and bring them flowers. It always makes me feel like I've done a little bit to help brighten their first stop is in the room of Mrs. Jackson, an elderly woman who always has a piece of hard candy for me when I come. Her favorite flower is a yellow daffodil, so I always bring one for her. My next stop is Mr. Thomas, a nice older man who believes that I'm his daughter that was killed in the 1960's. Her name was Natalie and he always tells me how beautiful I am, that I look just like my mother and that he can't wait to meet the boy that I've been going on about. It's the same every time and it makes me sad, but I go along with it. Even more so now because the doctor's tell me that he doesn't have much time left. The way he acts makes me think of how my Mom was before she died. I always leave by giving him a kiss on the cheek and calling him 'Dad'. He kisses my forehead and taps me on the nose, telling me that he can't wait to see me again next week.

I have a few other stops but they don't really stick out. My favorite stop though is my last stop. His name is Peter, Peter Hale. He's really sweet even though he can't move or talk. He always seems to get a little brighter in the eyes when I show up. I always bring him white roses. I remember when I was little and my Dad, who was a Deputy at the time, used to consult with Derek's Mom, Talia Hale who was the county D.A. He used to take me along and I would play with Cora, Derek's little sister. I remember Peter would give me a white rose every time that I came over. I always looked forward to seeing Peter and he would always tell Cora and I the most amazing stories.

Today Peter's nurse was in his room when I got there. I don't particularly like her but I tolerate her so that I can see Peter.

"Hello, Ms. Stillinski."

"Jennifer, how are you today," I said with a note of sarcasm in my voice.

"Just like I was the last time you were here."  
"Well, maybe you'll get over that horrible thing that keeps putting a scowl on your face."

"Don't be in here too long. The doctor is coming to check up on Mr. Hale today."  
"Of course," I said with a smug smile.

As Jennifer left I heard her mutter something under her breath at me but I wasn't sure what it was. I decided to ignore it and instead turned to Peter. He seemed to have an amused look in his eyes. It always made me feel a pang in my chest when I saw Peter like that, but I loved to come and see him. Today I could only stay for a few minutes but I wanted to make sure that I made a point to see Peter. I smiled when I saw his eyes light up as I got so we could look into each other's eyes.

"Hi, Peter! I've missed you this week," I said talking excitedly.

"I guess I'm going to have to go early today, Peter. Don't worry, I'll come and check on you tomorrow. I love you, Peter," I kissed his good cheek and smiled when his eyes followed mine. He didn't usually follow me with his eyes but today he obviously wanted to see what I was doing. I placed the flowers in the vase on his bedside table and kissed his cheek again.

I walked out and went to hang out with Allison, although I couldn't get Peter out of my head. I felt so bad that he was stuck like that.

As Allison and I walked around inside the mall, I caught sight of a familiar leather jacket. Allison was laughing beside me and I smiled as she saw my stare and followed it to see Derek standing there with a genuine smile on his face.

_What's Derek doing here? _

_I don't know but he can read sign, so quit!_

_Sorry. _

"Derek, what are you doing here?" I said walking towards him.

"Looking for you. It's nice to see you, Allison."

"Nice to see you too, Derek."

"I was wondering if I could steal her away from you for a little while?" Derek looked like a teenage boy asking a girl's parents for permission to take their daughter on a date.

"Of course! Take her, but we actually have nail appointments right now."

"I can wait, it's not that important."

"Alright, well if you want to you can tag along with us."

"If it's alright with you and Karen I would love too!"

"You want to watch us get manicures and pedicures, shop, and have girl talk," I asked not believing that a big guy like Derek would really want to hang out with two teenage girls.

Derek leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "I wouldn't mind doing anything as long as it involves you."

I shivered. Allison smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me behind her. I grabbed Derek's hand and we all walked towards the nail place.

As we got our nails done and talked Derek sat silently with a silly little smirk on his face. I smiled knowing that he was bored out of his mind, yet he was staying just for me. As the girl painting my nails was painting them, I turned and looked at Derek and he looked like he had nodded off. I smiled and kicked Allison under the table and when she looked at me I nodded my head towards Derek. When our nails were done and dry Allison hugged me and told me goodbye. I grabbed my bags and walked towards where Derek was sitting. When I got up close to him I sat down on his lap, startling him awake.

"Now what exactly do you think you're doing, Karen Stillinski?"

"Nothing, I just decided that if you needed a wake up call this would be the best way to do it." Derek looked at me with a look that I couldn't quite understand. He stood up, set me down onto my feet, and practically dragged me out of the mall. I caught sight of Allison in the parking lot and signed a quick, 'I'll see you tomorrow!'

We hopped into Derek's car and he sped me all the way to the old burnt out Hale House. When he had parked the car and turned it off. I was in his arms and we were upstairs before I could even blink. I looked around as he carried me into a bed room. It looked like it hadn't really been touched by the fire. I giggled as Derek practically threw me onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and we started kissing. I smiled then moaned as he moved his lips down my neck. His lips tasted of coffee and cherry chapstick. I moaned again as Derek's lips moved closer to the bustline of the top I was wearing. It was a baby pink corset-style top with a sweetheart neckline, and a white short sleeved cardigan over it. Derek kissed me, and never detaching from my lips, he pulled my cardigan off and got my skirt unbuttoned. I smiled against his mouth as he worked at the ties on the front of my top, really it was Lydia's but she had ordered me to wear it. As Derek leaned over me on the bed, panting and sweating, I noticed the trepidation in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Not really," I answered with a small voice, sounding immensely close to a child.

"Maybe we should slow down. I only gave you your first kiss a little over a week ago."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Here, let's get our clothes back on and I'll take you home."

"Okay."

Derek and I put our clothes back on and he drove me home. I climbed into bed and fell asleep having dreams of Derek and for some strange reason dreams of wolves.

I woke to my phone ringing. Half-asleep I rolled over and answered.

"Hewo," came my sleepy greeting.

"Karen, where are you?"

"Stiles, what do you mean where am I? I'm in bed, it's a Saturday morning."

"Karen, it's five o'clock on Saturday night. The first lacrosse game is about to start."

"Oh, well I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, just make sure you call Dad before you leave the house. Love you, Kare."

"Love you too, Stiles."

I got dressed and headed to the lacrosse game. The boys played hard and Scott made the winning shot. I headed home straight after because I had a migraine and my ears were hurting from all the yelling that was going on around me all night. Dad kissed my head and told me goodnight as he walked me to my car. When I got home I took my hearing aids out, put the sign on my door to tell Stiles that they weren't in, and went to sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: So I'm evil. I know! Just review and tell me what you think. Also, there are a couple of things that are hidden in the chapters to hint to something about Karen. If you want to guess, PM me. Don't ruin it for others! **_


End file.
